


Riku and Namine's First Date

by PrincessKairi20



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Hugging, Intertwined Fingers Together, Kissing, Love, Paopu Fruit (Kingdom Hearts), Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, True Love, lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessKairi20/pseuds/PrincessKairi20
Summary: Riku learns that Naminé is in love with him.RikuNami Week.
Relationships: Naminé/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	Riku and Namine's First Date

It has been a week since Riku and Kairi found Sora. Riku was glad that he and Kairi were reunioned with Sora. He decided to let Sora and Kairi spend some time alone together, because they need to be alone together, they deserve sometime alone. Riku was happy for his two best friends since they share the Paopu Fruit by feeding each other it and were now dating. Riku used to have have a crush on Kairi, but he doesn't have a crush on her anymore, because he understands that Sora and Kairi were meant to be together. Riku now has a crush on Namine.

Riku was sitting next to Namine on the dock. He remembers hearing from Kairi that Namine has a huge crush on him.

"Do you really like me, Namine?" Riku asked the blushing blonde hair girl.

"Yes."

Riku found his self blushing.

Namine sighs. "Riku, do you feel the same way about me?"

"Yes, Namine. I feel the same way about you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Sora and Kairi are destinied to be together."

"Yes they're, they even shared the Paopu Fruit."

"I heard, Kairi told me."

"Do you want to share it with me?"

"I'd love too."

Riku grins and pulls out two Paopu Fruits and hands one to Namine together as they feed each other the fruit after they ate the fruit, they smiled at each other.

"So Namine would you like to go out in a date with me to the Bistro?"

"Sure, I'd love too."

"Great I'll see you tonight."

"Okay."

They then hug each other.

Riku then kisses Namine on her cheek and smiles at her as he winks at her as they broke their hug, before he walks away.

Namine stood there in shock as she blushes and touches her cheek where Riku kisses her at as she watches him leave.

Later that night Namine got ready for her date, she wore a blue dress that goes down her knees and she had on earrings and necklace and makeup on red lipstick and purple eye shadow and pink blush. "Namine, Riku is here." The Mayor says. Upon hearing this she walks over to Riku who was waiting for her.

"Wow Namine you look so beautiful."

"Thank you Riku."

"Your welcome."

Riku smile as he held out his hand to her. "Shall we?"

"Nanine smiles as she took his hand. "Yes, we shall."

With that they went to the Bistro for their date.

"I was so glad that I came to pick you up when you first woke up in Radiant Garden."

"I'm glad you came and got me as well."

"I had to fight Roxas in order to pick you up."

"I see."

"Yeah, I was refiling the other me wish, but that's not the only reason why I did it."

"What was the other reason?"

"The other reason was because, I wanted too, because I was in love with you."

"Aww Riku."

"I meant what I said Namine."

"I know, I believe you, I'm in love with you too."

They both lean in and kiss each other on the lips, before they pull away smiling as they stare into each others eyes.

"Me and Roxas had a talk, because I knew his heart wanted Xion, so I told he should be with Xion, because I couldn't replace her like how I couldn't replace Kairi in Sora's heart, I even told him that my heart belongs to you Riku." Namine explained.

He blushes. "Really is that so, how did he take the news."

"He took it well and he understood, I knew he loves me too, but Xion was the one who he truly wanted to be with and I understood that, because truly, I wanted to be with you Riku."

"Aww Nami, that's so sweet, my heart belongs to you too."

Namine smiles and kisses his cheeks. "I love you Riku."

"I love you too Nami."

"Me and Roxas are just friends, we only see each other as siblings."

"I'm fine with that, I'm glad you and Roxas are just friends, I'm glad he understands that my heart belongs to you."

"Me too." Namine said.

"Nobody couldn't replace you in my heart." Riku tells her.

"No one won't ever replace you in my heart either Riku."

They both smile at each other as they lean in and gave each other a passionately kiss, before they both pull away blushing.

Riku then notice a firey red hair and a blue hair figures watching them.

Riku got up and ran over to the figure who was hidding, Riku folds his arms as he glares at Axel and Isa.

Namine ran over and stands behind Riku.

"What? We wasn't spying!"

"Oh, yes we were." Isa says as he stood behind Axel as he turns to face Riku. "It was his idea!"

"I don't care who's idea it was!"

"You guys are nosey." Nanine says as she steps out from behind Riku's tall form to see Axel and Isa.

"Do you mind? I want to be alone with Namine!" Riku shouted as he summons his Keyblade.

Both Axel and Isa looked shocked.

"Okay, Okay we will let you two lovebirds to be alone with each other." Axel stated as he ran off with Isa following him.

Riku just stood there shaking his head, he dismisses his keyblade he then turns to Namine and smiles as he held out a hand for her. "Shall we?"

"Yes," Namine smiles as she took his hand as they held hands as they intertwined their fingers together. Together they walk back to the bistro to enjoy their dinner. "Hey Riku, I was wondering if we could go on a double date with Sora and Kairi someday?"

"I agree, we should, I will talk to them tomorrow about it."

"Sounds good to me."

Riku cups Namine's beautiful face with his hands and stares deeply into her beautiful blue, while thinking to his self about how lucky, he was to have her as his Girlfriend, he then pressed his lips against hers, kissing her softly and passionately, she blushes and kisses his lips passionately, before they broke the kiss and stares into each others eyes with the love they both have for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfiction was written for RikuNamie week.


End file.
